The Great Evil
by dapimp200
Summary: A great evil has arvived on the planet Earth. What is in store for the great Z Worriors? Can they defeat it? Well you'll just have to read it to find out
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

The Great Evil

authors note: This is my very first Fan -fic, I hope you like it. Please, if you are going to comment don't say anything too bad, just tell me what I could work on.

Disclamer: I do not own anything Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 1

Goku and Vageta are training in the Gravity Chamber

Vageta: Eh Kacorot lets crank this gravitey machine to max.

Goku: Well sorry, Vageta, I have to go find Gotten and Trunks. I promised them that I would take them to the mall for some video game tournament.

Vageta: Fine Kacorot. Go play your stupid video games, when you could be spending your time training. You never know when an enemy could come and try to destroy the earth.

Mean while Dr. Gero is in his labratory.

Dr. Gero: Hehe! Soon my creation will be finished, and then I will be able to destroy the world!

Goku picks up Gotten and Trunks and bring them to the mall. When they get to the mall the notice that there isn't a video game tournament, there isn't anyone there at all.

Gotten: Dad, where are all the people?

Trunks: Yeah, Goku where are all the people?

Goku: I dont know, but I have a feeling that this was a trap.

Goku, Gotten and Trunks see Gohan floating the air above them. All of a sudden, Gohan does the Kamehameha at them. They quickly dodge it.

Goku: Son! What are you doing!

Gohan: MESEKO HA!

After Gohan does the Meseko Ha, Gotten and Trunks get seriously injured. Goku picks up Gotten and Trunks and brings them home. Goku puts them in a recouperation chamber.

Goku's thoughts: Why did Gohan attack us? Maybe it wasnt Gohan. It had to be him though, it had all the physical details to it, it must of been him.

Back in Dr. Geros lab

Dr. Gero: So, did you kill them?

Gohan: No, I almost killed the little ones, but Goku is too strong.

Dr. Gero: Well don't worry. I didnt think that you were going to kill him. You are set free from my control, under his breath, for now.

Years past Gohan has a daughter named Pan. Pan is 16 years old. Trunks and Gotten are 28 years old. Trunks has a kid named Gonnon. Gonnon is 12 years old. Trunks used to have a wife, but she died in a car accident.

Trunks and Gonnon are in the mall picking up chicks.

Trunks: Hey Gonnon. This is Wendey. We're going to the movies ok?

Gonnon: Yeah sure Dad, see ya.

Trunks and Wendey go to the movies. They make-out through out the whole movie. When the movie is over Trunks and Wendey say good-bye to each other and go home.

Gonnon is home trainning. He comes up with a new move. It is called the X Blade blast. He goes like he is using Piccilos Special Beam Cannon but he uses two fingers but then he takes the beams and makes it into an X, then he makes another blast to shoot it off.

All of a suddently a blast hits Gonnon in the back. Gonnon goes flying.

Gonnon: X BLADE BLAST!

Gonnon shoots his X Blade Blast toward the direction the he got shot at. Freeza comes flying down. Freeza teleports behind Gonnon. He grabs Gonnon and disappears.

authors note: Well I hope this makes you want to read more. Well I hope you liked this chapter of The Great Evil. It may be a tiny bit short, so I will try to make it up in the next chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Time

The Great Evil

Authors note: Well I hope you like the last chapter. I promise I will make it a longer this time.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Last Chapter: Freeza Captured Gonnon.

This Chapter: Freeza brings Gonnon to Dr. Gero's lab.

Dr. Gero: Did you bring me the boy?

Freeza: Yes master. He was an easy catch.

Dr. Gero: Good, take cut him and take a blood sample. Then brainwash him so he doesn't remember what happened.

Freeza takes a blood sample of Gonnon. Then he brainwashes him so he doesn't remember what happened. Freeza sets him free.

Mean, while Goku is training with Gotten.

Goku: So, Gotten, I see that you have been getting stronger.

Gotten: Well, I have been getting older, and I have been getting much stronger.

Goku: Yeah, you're right.

Goku and Gotten train a bit more. Gotten does the Kamehameha on Goku. Goku quickly dodges his attack. Then Goku quickly turns Super Sayain and does the Super Dragon Fist( he punches and kicks his opponent really fast ) on his opponent .Gotten goes flying from the hit.

Gotten: Ok, my turn dad.

Gotten turns into Super Sayain 2. He flys up and does the Super Kamehameha. Goku gets hit.

Goku: Ok Gotten, you win.

Gotten: Woot woot!

Gonnon gets back to where he was training.

Gonnon's thoughts: What happened? Did Freeza come? Oh well, it must of just been a dream.

Gonnon looks for his dad Trunks, but Trunks was no where to be found.

Gonnon's thoughts: Where could dad be? I hope he's ok. Wait...

Gonnon: PPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Gonnon throws a huge Dance Party. He invites everyone in his school. Gonnon picks up about twenty chicks at the party. This one girl Stacey keeps calling him, but Gonnon never answers her. Finaly Gonnon gets annoyed and goes over to her house and tells her to stop calling him.

After Gonnon gets through with his buisness of getting rid of Stacey Cell popped up infront of him.

Cell: HAHA! I have found you!

Gonnon: What the hell do you want with me!

Cell: Your life!

Gonnnon: Well, you'll never get it! X BLADE BAST!

Cell dodges it like it was nothing.

Gonnon: WHAT?

Cell: Haha! I'm much stronger than you pathetic fool!

Gonnon: WELL TAKE THIS! HHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gonnon turns Super Sayan for the very first time.

Gonnon: BURNING ATTACK!

Cell tries to dodge it but he isn't able to. Gonnon's Burning Attack shreds Cell into a million pieces.

Majan Buu appears and turns Gonnon into chocolate.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Authors note: I know I said it was going to be longer, but I'm sorry. I absolutely promise that I will make it longer in the next chapter.


	3. The Great Enemy Releases

Authors note: Ok, sorry I haven't made a chapter in a long time while. I was a bit busy with school and all. So last time I promised to make it longer so I will make it longer. Oh yeah, remember to comment and tell me how I am doing.

Chapter 3

Last Chapter: Majin Buu turns Gonnon into chocolate.

Now on to this chapter.

Buu: Hahaha! Time to eat you!

Buu goes to eat chocolate Gonnon when he feels a fist go in his mouth. It turns out to be Trunk's fist.

Trunks: Eat fist Buu!

Trunks goes to punch Buu in the mouth again when his whole body just freezes.

Trunks's thoughts: What's happening to me? I cant move. Better yet I cant save Gonnon.

Trunks heres a voice that he has never heard before.

: Good job Buu for capturing Trunks and Gonnon. You can take a blood sample of both of them. I already know Dr. Gero took a blood sample of Gonnon but Ill get Gonnon and Trunks and get ahead of the game.

Trunks's thoughts: Who is this guy? Maybe if I try to go Super Sayain I can break free and get back control.

Trunks is able to focus all of his energy and turn Super Sayain 2.

Trunks: Take this Majin Buu! BURNING ATTACK!

Buu lets himself get hit and he regenerates.

Buu: Hahaha!

Buu blasts a little piece of himself off and throughs it at Trunks. Then he absorbs him.

Majin Buu (absorbed Super Trunks ):Wow I feel much stronger!

: I said take a blood sample of him not absorb him you fool!

Majin Buu (absorbed Super Trunks ): But.. But.. I just couldnt let him kill me!

: Unabsorb him now!

Majin Buu (absorbed Super Trunks ): NEVER!

: You're lucky I can't come down there and kill you know. But I can use my mental powers and make you unaborb him.

The person of the mysterious voice some how makes Buu unabsorb Trunks.

Trunks: What? Im free!

: Yes. Your luckey I freed you.

The person of the mysterious voice makes Buu take a blood sample of Gonnon and Trunks

Trunks: Who are you?

: In great time you will see me.

Trunks and Gonnon is set free but Trunks continues to think on who the person is.

Trunks: Gonnon!

Gonnon: Yes dad?

Trunks: Im going to the mall would you like to come?

Gonnon: Yeah, I supose so. Dad, can we bring Goku and Gotten along I have a funny feeling about whats going to happen at the mall.

Trunks: Yeah, sure.

Mean while at Dr.Gero's lab. He looks into a crystal ball and sees that most of his enemys are going to be in one place.

Dr. Gero: Yes, my creation will be done sooner than I expescted. Majin Buu go over and take the blood samples.

Majin Buu: I dont listen to you anymore, I listen to my master Shadow.

Dr.Gero: But, Shadow, my creation isnt working yet.

Majin Buu: He was always alive. He's alive right now. He knew that you were smart enough to bring him back from his origonal state, so he took over your mind and made you bring him back to life.

Shadow: Yes, Majin Buu is right.

Dr.Gero: What! How! How are you able to speak?

Shadow: I always was able to but I didn't have enough energy so, when you collected a sample from Trunks I got more energy plus all of his abilitys. NOW MAJIN BUU KILL DR.GERO AND GIVE ME EVERYONE IN THE UNIVERSE'S BLOOD SAMPLE THAT HAS GOOD ABILITYS!

Majin Buu: Yes master.

Majin Buu kills Dr.Gero and goes to and gets a sample of Vageta while he is sleeping. Then goes around to other planets collecting blood samples.

Majin Buu: Master, I have everyone but the remaining Z Worriors.

Shadow: Good, now go retreive them.

Majin Buu goes to the mall and sees the ramaining Z warrors.

Majin Buu: DIE YOU POTHETIC FOOLS!

Majin Buu hits the Z worriors in the back with an energy beam. He then captures them and gets a blood sample, quickly brainwashes them so they dont remember what happened.

Majin Buu: Here you go, Master.

Shadow: Yes! I WILL SOON BE COMPLETE!

Shadow is completing his transfermation.

Shadow: Yes! I am finnaly ready to make the universe in my hands!

Well, I made it a bit longer. I hope you like it so far. And again im so sorry it was so long. Please comment on how I am doing.


End file.
